


This Hunger, This Restlessness Inside

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's only ever loved males before - one male, to be exact. Still loves him, but now she's the one who takes his breath away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Hunger, This Restlessness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For [15minuteficlets' Word #10](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/3112.html).

_Desire._

He feels it every time he looks at her – beautiful, beautiful. Glossy and shining in the sun, that is his love.

He’s only ever loved males before – one male, to be exact. Still loves him, but now she’s the one who takes his breath away.

He talks dirty to her sometimes, late at night. “I can’t wait to ride you again… to feel that rush, baby,” is whispered in gentle tones. Sometimes, as a big black dog, he runs around her in circles, nipping at her seat. She seems to like it, or at least, she never complains.

Sometimes it’s the two of them, taking her at once, he in front and Remus behind him. He strokes her lightly, drifting up to fantastic heights. All three of them, higher than they’ve ever been before.

She is gorgeous, and she is all _his_ – that’s what he can’t get over. Sleek and always waiting for him to come back to her. Which he always does. Always will.

“I love you,” he whispers in the dark when he thinks no one hears. He likes to wash her clean, especially in the summer, when he can bring the little tub outside and scrub her down (the neighbors have never complained). She was the best gift he’s ever gotten, and he can never get enough.

Remus gets jealous sometimes, but there’s nothing he can do about that. He tries to pay equal attention to both of them, but it’s difficult. How can one man have two lovers?

When he’s not with her, he dreams about her. All day he lies around the apartment with a wistful, dreamy smile on his face. All night, he pictures her with his eyes closed, except, of course, for the times when Remus wants to take his mind off of her. And it works, most of the time, but sometimes when he comes, all he can see is her long black shadow in the glimmering sun, and he craves to take her again, to soar with her.

Remus comes home after a long day and sighs, and asks him “Don’t you ever think of anything but that stupid motorbike?” and “Of course” he says, reaching up to kiss his lover, but it’s not true, of course he doesn’t, and how dare Remus call her _stupid_? She’s the most brilliant thing in the world, positively, and if his boyfriend can’t see that, then maybe they need to take another ride.


End file.
